User talk:Launchballer
|caption=''' This is 's talk page. I am an admin, and will handle any, and all problems that you may have. |image= |file= }} I don't see why not. Go ahead and do it! This day in history Alright, the following statement will show just how much I '''don't know about Wikis: #What's a bulk erection, how do I do it? #What is a purge, how do I to it? Sorry, but I guess I have to learn some day! :"There's a hell of a lot you don't know about Wiki's, Bentendo" :That's why I need people to teach me ;) I learn more and more everyday, and sometimes I may screw up or forget (like using numbers instead of #, but that's just what I used to do and just forget about the convenience), but I'd say I'm improving. There were a couple years where I just didn't care and chose to only make and improve articles, but I'd say that's changing. Now I'm starting to GRADUALLY get the hang of Wiki lingo and coding and what not. I'm also starting to visit Wikia's help site frequently. Recent uploads I saw this as your summary for one of your uploaded images yesterday: "and this Wiki hasn't been updated yet" What do you mean by that? --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Rulebooks Alright, you gotta help he out here. I checked Google and Wikia Help and neither had any information on rulebooks (or pur rule books, whatever that means). So, once again, could you explain? Thanks in advance and if I can answer your question I will. :Oh I see. I had a feeling that's what you meant. Anyway, I have a page of "do nots" that I made a LONG time ago, but it's kind of out of date. Do you mind if I copy some of the things on your site to Nintendo: About? ::Yeah I know. I'll just use it as a basis. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 22:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, after reading it I see that it directly applies to the Sonic Wiki. I guess I'll just go to the English Wikipedia and use their page as a basis. Signature Thanks for changing my sig. I KNEW there had to be a better way of doing that! --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Administratorship Alright, I'm going to put all my replies here from now on! :It seems that there are only two active admins at the moment. Not a lot, I know. When someone asks to be admin I usually just let them (as long as they're trustworthy). A lot more people asked me over at Nintendopedia.org, but of course that site went kerplunk. ::I had a feeling that question was coming up. Well, congrats, you've been granted administrative and rollback privileges. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Cool find! That's pretty awesome. Anyway, I'll add it to my text file page. You see, on my computer I have a text file that contains ever day of the year, and after each day I have special events that occurred on that day. It's hard finding enough events for a template (which is why it takes a long time for me to post them up). But this is definitely something I'll add. Blocking template Haha, it's... interesting... to be honest it's a bit much, but if that's what you want to use if you ban someone then more power to you! The images gave me a chuckle though! And a slight seizure but I think I've recovered. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :WOW! You really thought this through didn't you? Anyway, I was just joking about it giving me a seizure. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I'm going to say no. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you want to you can go to EncyclopediaDramatica.com and type in "Fail", but be prepared to be offended. I'm pretty sure the only thing that's not allowed there is child pornography. It can be a really funny site but I haven't been there in a while because, well, it really is among the few sites that are positioned in the arse of the internet. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Can I ask a question: Why exactly is this necessary. Wouldn't a simple ban template suffice? I mean, I understand the motivation, trying to get them off the site by annoying the hell out of them with annoying "EPIC" and "FAIL" images and "de"-motivators, but if they're banned already I don't see how they could pose much a threat seeing that they can't even edit anything. At first I understood why you were doing it, but I've thought about it and, really, I don't personally think it's the best of ideas. Sure, they may have spammed the site, but once they're banned they may still want to continue browsing, and I don't see how that's hurting anyone. The Nintendo Wikia, despite not being as high an acclaimed site as Wikipedia, should still be taken seriously. A lot of times you may want to switch the "What would Jesus do?" saying to "What would Wikipdia do?", and I'm fairly certain that they would vote against this idea without much thought about it. And besides, I think these types of images should stick to the image boards and the EDs of the internet. I've said this to probably a hundred people, but once you start bringing those things elsewhere they lose the little (little) appeal that they had. Just a long thought that you might want to take into consideration. It would be appreciated if you made a ban template that was more akin to something that Wikipedia or one of the larger Wikias had, if that's not too much to ask for. Thanks! --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I understand that, but look at it this way: no other Wiki does something like this. I think it would be much more appropriate to just have a simple template telling the user that he or she's been banned from editing the site for how ever many of days, months or years. Like I said before I take this site very seriously, and after considering whether or not this was a very good idea I came to the conclusion that it ultimately wasn't. I said that sometimes you have to ask whether it's something that you would find Wikipedia doing, and I think I think I can say that they wouldn't. Some of the things in the "burger" isn't very appropriate either (in fact, almost every image in the "burger" isn't appropriate for this site). So, I think it would be best if we changed it to something similar to this. I feel bad for not saying something earlier because you went through so much work, and maybe you could use those images for your blocked template on the Sonic News Network, though for this site I've come to the conclusion that it's not a good idea, especially since we're aiming the site to be the most comprehensive Nintendo database on the internet. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 19:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but while you've made the choice to keep it on the SNN, I think it's best for it to be removed on the Nintendo Wikia. Again, I wish I would've told you earlier on to remove it, and it probably was stupid on my part to direct you to sites that have images, but that was before I thought about the problems. I'm seriously sorry, but I'm afraid it has to be changed. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 19:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::It's MUCH MUCH BETTER! Thank you soooooo much! --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 19:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Suspected inactivity Okay that's good. I was just wondering because I was afraid I offended you with that whole block template fiasco. If I did, no harm was intended. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bcw142 Launchball link is broken On your userpage the lunchball link is broken (/wiki/ is a problem). Going there and searching for Launchball works. --Bcw142 17:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Crystal/walkthrough Your edits of http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Crystal/walkthrough caused unintended issues with viewing on some systems. Even tables can have problems. I tried to clean things up for viewing on most systems. The breaks were there for a reason, the big image of the MAP, like Evolution tables in Pokemon will get mixed with the text otherwise on many systems. This is very true of Intel based video controllers, the text gets covered by the pictures. I left the changes, just fixed the spacing so it works on most systems. --Bcw142 01:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Really all you have to do is make your browser windowed and shrink it down to see what others see. I shrunk mine to the width of the MAP and looked at it that way and up to the full size of my screen and it looks good now. Let me know if it looks odd wide screened (Crystal/Walkthrough). Guess the same applies to me of course, just set my screen to 1280x960 and likely see what you see that way. Likely the reason for the boxing on Diamond and Pearl/Walkthrough. I think using the bars might do it without full boxing, not sure how to center it except in real HTML (map and some titles would look better centered).--Bcw142 20:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Birds If I can't feed the birds, can I at least feed them to some of my Pokemon?) DryGuy yeh sure w/e